


In A Jam

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Virgil’s been having bad days and Logan’s trying to figure out why he has a song stuck in his head…





	In A Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for someone on my tumblr. Analogical fluff because why not.

Curled up on the couch was not how Virgil planned on spending his day, but he honestly couldn't be bothered to move. It was quiet for the time being with no one around and there was something draining about just laying in his bed all day. At least on the couch, he could see it grow darker and had to eventually force himself up, even if he didn't want to leave the comfort of the blanket from the couch he had wrapped himself in.

It was a bad day. It just sometimes happened, he woke up feeling drained and irritable. There were things that needed to get done and despite work actually being completed, it felt like he had nothing to show for it. Everything just sorts of piled up and left him on the couch to deal with it all. He came down and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin to help him and really didn't have the energy to walk back up the stairs, so he chose to stare at the wall waiting for the universe to just make things not suck as much.

Eventually, soft steps made their way closer and then down the stairs. Virgil tugged the blanket closer and pushed himself back, staying completely still and silent. Eventually, Logan appeared down the stairs, walking by and making his way into the kitchen not even noticing Virgil on the couch. Virgil heard a few noises as Logan seemed to have poured himself something to drink as the fridge opened and closed once more. After a moment, Logan made his way back into the living room and froze, finally noticing the other on the couch.

"Oh, Virgil. I apologize, I had not noticed you my first time through." Virgil noticed the glass in Logan's hand before looking back up, keeping silent. "Are you adequate today or do you require assistance?"

Virgil thought about asking for help before simply shaking his head. "M'good."

With a nod, Logan took it as a reasonable enough answer. "Well then, let any one of us know if you require further assistance." Logan took a few more steps before a small smirk appeared on his face and he stopped, letting out a soft laugh. "Well then."

Virgil sat up a bit on the couch, watching the strange behavior from the other. Logan's smirk seemed to grow as he shook his head, silently chuckling to himself. It wasn't often you'd find him like this and Virgil didn't want to waste a single moment of it. Logan seemed a bit more at ease and he wasn't sure the last time he saw Logan smile so much before correcting himself. Instead, Virgil saw him turn and look over at him on the couch, the action causing him to freeze. "You, uh... okay there?"

Logan quieted down and he smile grew a bit wider. "Yes, however, I seem to be experiencing a weird phenomenon that I wish to look further into." Logan looked over at Virgil before clearing his throat, his normal stoic behavior returning. "Now, if you would excuse me, I must be on my way."

Virgil watched confused as Logan made his way up the stairs, softly humming a tune to himself. Virgil placed a hand on his chest as he urged his heart to calm down from seeing Logan relaxed and smiling over at him. He sat there for a moment before unfurling himself from the couch, deciding to try and grab a small snack before returning to his own room.

\---

It was only a few days later and Virgil found himself in the same spot on the couch. This time things had just piled up too much and he wanted a moment to relax and listen to his music. However, the longer he took time for himself, the more it felt like he was wasting time and should get back to all the work that needed to be done. In an endless cycle, he had collapsed on the couch once more and ignored everything else, staring blankly at the wall.

This time, he saw a couple of people in and out of the living room, most shooting him concerned looks but leaving him alone once he looked away. He saw Logan walk down the stairs just like the other day, but this time he was spotted much sooner.

Virgil looked up at Logan who just watched him with growing confusion. Logan shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, muttering softly to himself. The behavior was almost strange enough to gain Virgil's attention, but instead, his thoughts raced with how he could have possibly screwed something up by laying on the couch and upsetting the Logical side.

Logan walked over with a glass of water in his hand and a small plate, setting them both on the coffee table in between them before sitting on the side of the couch. Virgil slowly pulled his headphones off and reached over to pause the music he had been blaring into his ears. 

"You okay?" Logan, who had been glaring down at the glass of water, turned and looked at Virgil.

"I was hoping to ask you that." Logan motioned to the objects on the table. "I brought you a glass of water and a small snack. You seem to have been in a 'slump' lately and studies show that-"

"Is that your jam?" Virgil pushed himself up into a sitting position to look over at the plate of toast. "Did you put your Crofter's on some toast?" Virgil glanced over through his bangs. "For me?"

Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Well, yes. The natural sugars will help give you a bit of energy." Virgil swung his feet off the side of the couch and reached down, taking the plate. "Also, you do not drink enough water so I provided a nice cold glass along with it."

Virgil smirked and picked up the toast, taking a bite from it. The jam wasn't just for Logan, he knew that, but he always stayed away since he knew how much the other enjoyed it. "Thanks." He reached and grabbed the glass of water, taking a sip before he froze. He slowly pulled it away and looked over at Logan, who was humming a tune just like the other day. Logan's fingers tapped on his knee as he seemed deep in thought about something. The tune was familiar and after a moment, Virgil caught himself mouthing the words for a second. "Are you humming that Crofter's musical song you and Roman sang with Thomas a while back?"

Logan jumped as if not noticing he was making noise and nodded his head. "Yes, I apologize. It seems I have been suffering an earworm from a certain part of the song and can't shake it."

"A what now?"

"An earworm." Logan held up his hands as he started to talk, motioning with them as he explained. "It's when a certain song or tune gets stuck in one's mind, causing them to-"

"I get it, you have it stuck in your head. You really need to get a new hobby. I'm starting to think you're obsessed with Crofter's or something." Virgil smiled and bit into his toast.

Logan sighed softly, "That's the problem. I have done the research and I discovered that it's only a certain line of the song that gets caught in my head. I have narrowed down when it happens but not the why and I am unsure of how to proceed."

Virgil put the plate down, most of the toast eaten and took a big gulp from the glass. "Well, what did you figure out?"

"Oh, no, you seem to be under quite a bit of stress, I do not wish to bother you with my conundrum. I will figure it out sooner or later." 

Virgil scoffed and smiled up at Logan. "Just ask for help, I could use the distraction."

Logan seemed to debate the answer a moment before nodding his head. "Alright, well. It seems to be happening when I am around you, however, I do not understand why."

Virgil felt his face grow warm and ignored the racing of his heart. "W-well then. What line, uh..." His tongue felt heavy and he couldn't muster up the courage to finish the sentence.

Logan sighed and sat up tall. "If I must, then..." He took in a big breath and Virgil's eyes widened with what he heard. 

_"I don't have the vocabulary to describe what I'm feeling inside but for me, it's very unordinary."_

When Logan looked over at Virgil, he couldn't figure out why the other side had seemed to freeze on the spot, his entire face red as he stared shocked at the other. 

"Virgil, I understand you weren't there to hear me sing but we have the same voice. This should be no surprise to you." Logan ignored his own heart racing, not understanding why he would be panicking at receiving such a response. "I simply wish to understand why that line keeps appearing when I see or think of you."

Virgil jumped up from the couch and looked around before looking down at Logan. "S-sorry!" He ran up the stairs and Logan sat confused on the couch as he heard what could only be Virgil's door slam shut. 

Logan inspected the remains on the table and the discarded blanket Patton usually left on the back of the couch that Virgil had been using before he heard steps come down the stairs. 

"Hey, specs, can you tell me why dark and scary went racing into his room?" Roman jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Patton's really concerned but I thought he was down here moping about."

"He simply was trying to help me with an issue and ran off after I asked for his help." Logan looked down at the floor, baffled. "He told me it was okay so I am confused as to his response. He seemed a bit red in the face, perhaps he is coming down with something?"

Roman walked over and sat next to Logan. "Does this have anything to do with why you've holed yourself in your room or why you've been singing that one line from the Crofter's musical for the past three days?"

"Oh, you've heard that?" Logan turned away, a bit embarrassed. "I'm afraid I simply asked why that line came to mind whenever I saw Virgil and asked for his assistance."

Roman blinked as the line in question raced through his head, smiling as he came to a realization. "Well, then Mr. Fight-or-flight ran for the hills red in the face after that, hmm?"

"Yes!" Logan threw his hands up. "I don't understand, why ask for my help then run away? Was it my singing? That seems simply illogical to me."

Roman burst out laughing before smiling at the other, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You sang it to him? Oh, poor Virge, his heart probably tried to explode!" Roman wiped a tear away and smiled at Logan. "Tell me, smartypants, what is that line about?"

"Well." Logan scrunched his brows together. "It is about how I feel about Crofter's Organic jam."

"So." Roman leaned in a bit closer. "Is it a good feeling or a bad feeling?"

"It is..." Logan took a moment. "It is a strong feeling of positive... appreciation."

"I see." Roman practically had his face touching Logan's. "And this strong positive appreciation feeling you have... you also have it when thinking of Virgil?"

"Well, I suppose that could explain why it keeps getting stuck in my head when he is around, but why would-" Logan stopped talking and nodded to himself. "Ahh, I see. Well." His face grew incredibly red as he stood up. "Then there's only one thing to do."

"Where are you going, hmm?" Logan ignored Roman as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall. "Good luck!"

Just outside of Virgil's room stood Patton. He gave soft encouragements through the door before turning and spotting Logan. "Logan! Do you know what upset Virgil? He won't talk."

Logan adjusted his tie and ran a hand through his hair to make himself presentable. He noted that the action as unnecessary to talk to the side through the door and filed it away mentally for later. He gave a firm knock and waited a moment. "Virgil?"

Logan leaned in a bit and listened but was met with silence. "I see." He leaned back and folded his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with my dilemma. It seems I have grown a rather strong and fond attachment to you and, when you are feeling more sociable, I hope you wish to join me on an outing. Just the two of us."

Patton gasped and Logan almost could see the sparkles in his eyes. "Did you just ask him out?"

"Was that not obvious?" Logan frowned a bit. "I am not familiar with these social cues but I was under the assumption that if one had recognized feelings, a mutual agreement of gathering during a meal together was the next step."

The door creaked open a crack and Virgil looked out. "R-really?"

"Well, it is the only thing I can think of why I would rather enjoy your presence and company over a jam I enjoyed enough to sing an entire musical diddy about." Logan turned to the door. "Is this agreeable?" Virgil smiled and bit his bottom lip before nodding. "Excellent. We shall discuss it further another time. Good day." Logan turned and walked down the hall to his own room.

Patton smiled and turned to the silent man in the doorway. "So, about you panicking over your crush on Logan..."

"Shut it." Virgil quickly retreated back into his room as Patton giggled to himself.


End file.
